


What Goes Around Will Bite You In The Arse

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/M, Good Harry, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Not What It Looks Like, Slave Lucius, Slave Severus, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore messed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

Severus was sitting in his freezing cold Azkaban cell, wondering what went wrong. He was promised nothing like this would happen.

"You believed him?" A voice said, he was so stunned he actually turned his head a saw this short woman in black joppers with black riding boots and a white riding shirt with a blazer on. The crop was sticking out of her black riding boots. She was short, rail thin with brown curly hair that she clearly had no control over. Her eyes where the lightest blue he had ever seen, they looked almost the shade of the sky with just some cloud cover. Her face was that perfect peaches and cream soft complexion that needed no makeup and lush lips and equally sculpted eyebrows. She was in a word, beautiful. 

"Which him?" Severus sighed. "Albus Dumbledore who promised if I spied for him, he would protect me, or the Dark Lord who promised me power and protection, of course sent his snake after me for a snack or Harry Potter who, no he never promised me a thing, others did in his name, but no he never did."

"Yet, out of those three, the one who promised you nothing is working to clear your name and the Malfoy family, earning him the wrath of those who were to love him." She said, she held a small flame in her hand and laid it in the stone floor in front of Severus. "To help you get warm."

Severus shifted his body "what do you mean?"

"The Weasley family with the exception of the menacing twins are trying to get Harry locked away in a mental institution after he marries their daughter of course. He has flat out refused. Dumbledore even tried the fake marriage contract bit on him. That backfired in his face." She waved her hand and some blankets appeared in the corner.

"The Wolf and Mutt have told Harry, that if he keeps trying to free you and Lucius, they won't forgive him. He lost them now, but he is used to loss. The old man even tried to ship him off to the the Dursley family. Harry refused, and they refused to have "the freak" back, they denied him his own home, crash went the wards. It was his own home and he was treated worse than a Malfoy house elf. Dumbledore made sure to put him with magic hating muggles for a reason. Dumbledore is also fighting against Harry, Dumbledore wants to keep you here. The only reason Harry has made any headway in getting you and Lucius freed is he has all the memories, he took them all from Dumbledore's office. Including the ones about horcruxes." She told him. "He took every memory, so Dumbledore is being very careful about how he handles Harry right now. He needs those memories returned."

"What does this have to do with me?" Severus asked, confused on who this woman was and why she was here and telling him this. He knew Harry was the only one trying to help him, the Aurors made sure to rub that in.

"They are going to kill Harry. I am here to offer you, Lucius and Harry a deal. You would be the hardest to convince so I am speaking to you."

"Why would I be the hardest?"

"You would need to help Harry become the Dark Lord he was meant to be. Tom Riddle wasn't Magic's Dark Lord and Dumbledore isn't Magic Light Lord. Dumbledore killed Magic's Light Lord, and set himself up to take control. You and Lucius would belong to him, deeper than the Dark Lord. I mean truly belong to him. You know that already, you feel the pull, but you deny it. Harry needs your strength, he needs Lucius polish. He has the cunning, the masks he has worn for years proves that. He just needs you and Lucius to fulfill him. He has the ideas and knows how to do it, but he is used to be unloved and unwanted. He needs his mates around. You two are his mates. He is fighting for his mates and they are trying to kill him to stop it. You and Lucius would need to give him the reason to keep living."

"He is a menace, just like his rotten father." The bitter words flowed out of his mouth, he refused to believe what she was saying. 

"Tell me how is he like his father?" The woman walked around the cell. 

"He is a spoiled, self centered little brat, walks around thinking the world revolves around him, just as much of a bully as his father was too. That everything was about him. Sticking his nose in places it didn't belong."

"Spoiled? He was beating, starved and neglected at the Dursley, at Hogwarts, he was treated like a leaper at times, other times like he could do no wrong by the same people who just a week before treated him as a leper. He was just as neglected at Hogwarts, the only Professor who gave him any attention was you, and we know what kind of attention you gave him. The rest, you know, that isn't the truth, you are just using that to hide behind." She said, as she got closer to Severus she made a face and waved her hand and Severus was clean, dry and warm. "Harry never bullied anyone, the world did revolve around him and Dumbledore never told him the truth, so he had to learn to stick his nose in or he would have been dead in his first year." She looked at him. "So many sins of the father visited upon the son. Think hard about this Severus, do you want to help Harry or not? I will give you a few minutes to think."

"How are we going to do this?"

"I will tell you only after you agree."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't, but you can trust Harry."

After several more minutes, Severus stood up and said "I will do it."

Harry and Lucius were suddenly in the cell with Severus "nice Merlin, but how about a better meeting place?" Harry commented when he landed.

"Severus agreed, now we need Lucius to agree." Merlin stated. 

"Did he just call you Merlin?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that is my name. Loved pulling that one on those old goats, glamoured like a man and they believed anything I did. Fools. How did it go with Lucius?" 

"Ask him, I don't think he believed me." Harry stated. "Severus, I apologize for everything."

"You don't owe me an apologize I, however, owe you numerous ones." Severus replied.

"I believe you now. So when do we get started?" Lucius asked, pulling himself together.

"I need the bonding. Magic's Dark Lords have two mates for a reason. Harry is pure power, he is also an Elemental Vampire. Which means he needs you two to feed from, and you to help keep his powers ground."

Severus and Lucius exchanged a look. "Can you give us a minute?" Lucius asked.

"Sure, we have plenty of time. The Dementors are still at the other end of Azkaban and the guards are still knocked out for about fifteen minutes or so." Harry informed them.

"Elemental Vampire?" Severus asked Lucius.

"Means he has no core, so he is powerful, if he gets trained, Dumbledore and the Ministry are going to be sorry. As a vampire, we will be the submissive mates. Are you fine with that?" Lucius asked.

Severus looked to Harry and saw the huge difference. He wasn't short anymore. He was close to six foot five inches and well developed muscles. He wasn't wearing glasses so he could see his emerald green eyes and his hair was longer and pulled back and held with a ribbon. "I am fine with it Lucius. I am not sure about having another Master, but if we can get back at Dumbledore and the Ministry I am for it."

They walked to Merlin and Harry. "We are ready."

Harry sighed. "I need you both to kneel, place your hands behind your back and grab your right wrist, head down and tilted. I am going to mark you, not feed. Later we will do the first feeding but this is to allow you to pass into my private areas."

Severus and Lucius obeyed and each felt the pleasure of the fangs as it broke the skin and feel something get rubbed into their marks. When it was done, Harry helped them up. They heard some Aurors coming. 

"Now I believe it is time we leave. Shall we?" Merlin asked, and held out a stick. "Port-key gentlemen, we have some training to do."

__________________________________________________________________________

Two years later:

Merlin walked in and tossed the Daily Prophet on the table. "It seems you three have been declared dead by the Ministry and they are now trying to get into your vaults, the paper said they will keep trying. Ironclaw wrote, said suggested closing the vaults completely and switching them to a new name, with the same level of protection." She paused "lots of tracking spells on the paper and bird, disabled them all, with a mild Confundus Charm on the owl for it to take a tour of the islands."

"We will need to do it, they will find or create a law that will allow it if we don't." Lucius stated.

Harry picked up the newspaper. "Why did we get the paper today? We haven't gotten one in weeks. Ironclaw, we hear from him almost daily. Dumbledore and the Ministry are waiting for us at the bank in some form." He tossed the paper back onto the table.

"It's neutral territory they can't do anything, Master." Lucius grabbed the paper.

"They can outside of the bank. Even if we go under glamour, between Mad-Eye's magical Eye and Tonks skills with Metamorphmagi, we will have some issue." He walked around the table and tilted his head down at Severus, "Merlin, how do you feel about taking a Siberian Tiger for a walk in Diagon Alley while a bat rides Eagle into the bank and meets with Ironclaw?"

"We can use that new potion I created, Master." Severus smiled "they wouldn't be able to see you as anything but a tiger while Lucius and I fly into the banking."

"Master, you will have to come with us, in order to close your accounts and switch them around." Lucius said.

"Merlin will be taking a tiger to the bank, Lucius can hide in her pocket for protection and Severus you can fly ahead." Harry told him, revamping the plans, he was going to use his form to keep the Order away from Gringott, but this one worked. "So after breakfast we will go, I expect they will think we will wait until later, so less people will be there. Let the twins know."

"Let us know what?" Fred said coming into the dining room.

"We need to close our accounts." Lucius said, handing him over the paper.

"Luna and Neville said something." George looked over his brother's shoulder

"about helping out in the bank" Fred said.

"today. We didn't know why, neither did they." Fred and George stated. 

Draco slowly walked into the room and sat down between Fred and George "Pansy, Blaise and Theo all reported it's been the same all week in Diagon Alley unless you looked real close, it seems each day they have been adding either an Order member or an Auror." 

"How many are there now?" Harry asked.

"10 on regular duty with 8 watchers, 3 patrolling and 6 trying to play shoppers." Draco reported. "Granger and Weasley are there almost every day talking to each one, kind of gives it away."

"So we need to decide today, do you want to lose the Weasley, Malfoy and Snape name?" Merlin asked.

Narcissa walked in "lose all of the names. I am going back to Black."

"Black." Draco stated.

"Peverell." Fred and George stated.

"Peverell." Lucius looked over to Harry, and saw the small smile.

"Peverell." Severus didn't even lift his lead from the paper. "Master, did you see this? On page 5, there is a notice about your property in Godric's Hollow, they want to tear it down and claim the land for the Ministry. If you don't appear at the Ministry by today it will becomes Ministry property."

"Guess it's time to use the Fidelius Charm on it." Harry said. "Merlin will be the secret keeper, but I need all of us there to cast the spell, not because I don't have the strength but I want the spell to be powered by all of us, so it won't be able to be broken by Dumbledore's Elder Wand. I will bind it to the earth and property, while you cast the ward in of itself."

"When?" Merlin asked.

"A hour. Send the word out to all of our friends to be there." Harry left the room.

"Severus?" Narcissa quietly asked, Severus looked up from the paper, "what does he have planned?"

"He is going to make them wish they never set their eyes on his property." Severus answered. 

"I believe we are going to be making a stand today." Lucius added.

"Show time." Fred and George smiled. "Let's get the word out."

___________________________________________________________________________

Fred and George stood in front of Harry. They had removed themselves from the Weasley family tree just a few minutes ago. "we have come to request to be added to your family. We are your family in all but name. We request to be part of the Peverell family."

Narcissa and Draco stood "we have come to request to be added to your family. We are your family in all but name. We request to be returned to the Black family name."

"I am honored that you with to join my family. I have decided to use both names, from now on I will be using my full title, but the surname name will be Peverell-Black, so each of you wish to join the Peverell-Black family?"

"We do." All four said. 

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Harry finished and magic swirled around the five of them, twisting and turning, flowing through their bodies, the air was alive with family magic flowing around them, pulling Severus and Lucius into the bond of magic that was there. 

Merlin grinned "the bond is complete now. You now have real family in Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Fred and George. You have true friends in those who will gather in fifteen minutes to help you cast the Fidelius Charm."

"What about you?" Draco asked.

"I am family already." Merlin grinned. "Now I believe we need to make an appearance at Godric's Hollow, Fidelius Charm, after that we go to the bank."

___________________________________________________________________________

Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Seamus, Dean were all waiting when Harry, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Merlin landed on the property. "Lucius, Severus lead on the Fidelius, Bill and Charlie you do the family wards, I will be binding them to the earth. Merlin will be doing the overlay, everyone please assist where you best can." 

Harry started walking the property and feeling the wards. He could hear the others talking and gathering what was needed. "It will get better."

Harry looked at Narcissa "I know, thank you. I am not sure at times if I am doing the right thing, me a Dark Lord, but when I see what we are doing, what we are stopping and what we are trying to fix, I don't mind that label any more."

"We have been training quietly for two years, we are ready to handle Dumbledore and the Ministry." Narcissa told him. "You can do it. This is just the opening volley in the battle."

Harry grinned at her. "Yes and boy are they going to be surprised."

Narcissa let out a little laugh "yes, they are going to be surprised."

"Now, let's get to work." Harry told her and soon the property was unplotable, under Fidelius Charm and the wards were buried deep into the earth's foundation.

"Bank next?" Merlin grinned. 

"Yes, everyone know where to be, so let's go." Draco stated.

_______________________Flashback to Earlier that day____________________

Bill laid out a map of Diagon Alley. "Dean and Seamus will be by the Quidditch store. Fred and George will be at their store. Pansy, Theo and Blaise will be in charge of keeping Granger and our brother and sister busy."

Charlie showed them the bank on the map. "Neville and Luna will be in the bank, they will be sitting on the third bench, the first bench has Dung sitting on it. They said they will make sure Dung will be gone by the time you arrive."

"Pans has the eyes and ears ready in the Alleys." Draco stated, holding up the twins' invention for communication between them all. 

____________End Flashback_________________________

Severus handed the Animagi Sealer Potion to Lucius and Harry, all three of the drank it and changed. The sealer prevented anyone from breaking the transformation, allowing only the individual to transfer back to themselves. Severus went into his Eagle form, Lucius into a Fruit Bat form, Narcissa put him into her pocket, and Harry into a Siberian Tiger form. Fred looked at Harry "toss a saddle on him and we can ride him." Harry in his tiger form was 10.75 ft (3.3 m) and weighted 860 lbs. Harry just gave him a slight roar.

"I believe if you tried to ride him he would find a way to make sure you never did it again." George told Fred. "We will apparite directly to our shop and see you out front." George and Fred left.

"Well let's go and create chaos in Diagon Alley." Merlin smiled as she headed to the fireplace. 

"She is going to enjoy this." Draco remarked.

They all flooed into the Leaky Cauldron to screams as Harry sat down by Merlin and watched the chaos. "Told you." Draco said to Narcissa, who gave him a slight smirk. 

Once everyone was together they started towards Gringott. "Granger incoming, Weasley is at the other end, Blaise is stopping him." Draco muttered.

"Malfoy." Granger stepped in front of Draco.

"Granger." Draco went to step around her but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Granger let me go, now." 

"Where is your father? Harry? Snape?" Granger asked.

"Have you asked Sybill Trelawney?" Draco responded. "She is the seer not me."

"Draco, just in time. I was wondering when you would get here." Pansy loudly proclaimed with Theo. She elbowed Granger out of the way and started dragging Draco towards Fred and George's store. 

Granger looked at the woman with the tiger. "Who are you?" She ignored Narcissa.

"Rude little girls don't get answers that way." Merlin said and continued walking to Gringott. 

"She gives muggle born a bad name." Narcissa stated as they heard Granger shout "you need a leash for that familiar or I will inform the Aurors." 

"Please, try to put one on him, I would enjoy the show." Merlin replied. "How did you put up with that for seven years?" She quietly asked Harry.

One of the Aurors stepped in front of them as Merlin was about to step onto the goblin's land. "You need a leash for that animal."

"No, I don't, according to the oldest law, any familiar in complete control is allowed to be unleashed. If anything I would say your populace needs the leash as they are running out of control, where as Baby hasn't done a thing. Now if you excuse me I do need to go and get some of my own banking done." Merlin smiled and with a slight wave of her hand, stepped around the Auror. 

Once in Ironclaw's office, everyone was back in their own form with in a few minutes Draco, Fred and George joined them. "Any problems?" Harry asked.

"No, Luna and Neville got rid of Dung for us to pass by." Fred stated. 

"We also planted some tracking devices onto some of them." George told them.

Ironclaw entered the office, "I was hoping you would make it in today. They are very insistent on getting into the vaults."

Harry smiled. "Let them, but first remove everything, can you fill the vaults up with useless or copies of outdated paperwork? All the vaults? Put our stuff into new vaults under new names with the best protection. Don't make it easy for them to get into the old ones, but I do want the memory of their faces when they see all that parchment. Give them just a few of old vaults, they don't need to know how many we actually had."

Severus and Lucius smiled. "I would suggest a few expired potions that might just make them regret opening them."

"We have a few that will make sure they remember it for a few days." Fred and George said.

"Ironclaw would that be fine with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I believe Griphook would enjoy that." Ironclaw grinned. "King Jareth would also enjoy that memory. They have been a problem."

"Let's get started." Harry grinned. 

Several hours later all of the selected vaults were cleaned out, new ones set up and the older ones not selected were renamed. The ones they set up for the Ministry and Dumbledore were filled with parchment and well placed potions.

"Severus can we use your new poly-juice potion to pretend to be goblins?" Lucius asked.

Everyone, including the goblins, turned and looked at Severus, "if it is alright with the goblins we can use the longer term stuff, I believe we can have Luna and Neville mention we were here and get them to arrive."

"I will speak to the King, give me a few minutes." Ironclaw stated.

Luna smiled "this is going to be fun." 

Ironclaw came back with a grin on his face. "The King has agreed. He said they are due here to request entrance again. He will stall for thirty minutes to give us time to get into place, give in, to make it look authentic. He also said you can use some of our warders to help in Godric's Hollow, if you wish to add more. So let's get ready."

Harry, Lucius, Severus with Fred, George, Draco, Luna and Neville were all down by the vaults after Luna went up to Dung and told him she saw Harry. Soon Griphook and Ironclaw were escorting Dumbledore and Minister Shacklebolt, with a small group of Aurors, to the first vault. "Vault 823, Potter Trust Vault." Ironclaw stated.

Ironclaw produced a big key ring, fumbled around trying to find the right key and put it in the slot, and started to speak in gobbledygook, but nothing that made any sense, and slowly opened the vault. "You may now enter." Ironclaw stated.

All of them entered and came running back out a few minutes later, they were naked, pink, bald and smelled like skunks, with parchment stuck all over them. "Next vault?" Ironclaw calmly asked, trying not to laugh, he would later when he watched the memories of this a few times.

"That isn't the right vault." Dumbledore yelled, trying to cast Finite Incantatem, and having it fail.

"Yes it is, according to your own accounting of the vaults. Vault 823 is the Potter Trust Vault, this is vault 823. Next vault is 742, come alone, I have work I need to do. Cease using magic also, you will be removed if you do so again." Ironclaw said

"We can't go ahead like this, we need to fix ourselves." One of the Aurors stated.

"You are wizards, please step outside of the bank and do it, otherwise we must continue on, I do have other clients." Ironclaw informed them.

At vault 742, "Potter Family Vault." Ironclaw announced as he read the paperwork. He produced the key and did the same routine and soon they came running out with blue and green spots on their already pink bodies. 

"What is going on? I demand the correct vaults." Dumbledore yelled, again trying to cancel the spells by any means he knew but nothing was working. He ignored the goblins warning about magic being used in their bank and found his wand had disappeared. 

"You will find your wand upstairs in the teller area when you are ready to leave." Griphook informed him, glancing at Ironclaw, they were enjoying this a lot. They were going to win a lot of respect from their fellow goblins because of the new Peverell-Black family.

"These are the correct vaults, do they not match up with your paperwork?" Ironclaw handed him the paperwork. "Now I believe next is vault 723, Severus Snape." 

At vault 723 they came flying out of the vault landing on their butts, with nappies on, and more parchment stuck to them. "The next vault is 542 Malfoy Family Vault." Ironclaw ignored whatever they were saying and started walking.

They followed Ironclaw to the next vault, not realizing there was a small growing group of goblins following now. They stayed hidden in the niches watching. "Vault 542, Malfoy Family Vault." Lucius looked at Harry who shrugged. Three minutes later they all came running out with tails and deer antlers on their heads.

"Where are the correct vaults?" Minister Shacklebolt asked.

"These are the correct vaults, you still have a lot of paperwork to look through, I believe. Do you wish us to assist you in the paperwork, for a small fee of course." 

"Where are the rest of the vaults?" Minister Shacklebolt demanded. Dumbledore was glaring at Ironclaw and Griphook.

"I am sorry but there isn't any more listed here." Ironclaw handed over the ledger. "As you can see there was only the Potter Trust, the Potter Family, Severus Snape and the Malfoy Family one. Do you wish to move all of these vaults into one?" 

Dumbledore looked ready to explode, Minister Shacklebolt replied "I want everything in those vaults sent to the Ministry."

Ironclaw spoke gobbledygook for a few minutes, turned and said "everything is now in the Ministry. Now I must see to my paying clients. If you would please follow Hadek out." Hadek stepped out of the shadows.

A small group of goblins followed the naked, bald, spot men out of the bank, once outside they pulled their wands and conjured robes up. "They are hiding something." One of the Aurors said.

"There is nothing we can do." Another responded.

Dumbledore looked back at the Gringott "come must get to the Ministry and see what we can find."

Before they can move a step, three Aurors come running up to them. "Minister you are needed at the Ministry, Mr. Dumbledore you are also requested."

"What happened?" Minister Shacklebolt asked.

"Parchment landed in the Atrium and everyone is now naked, bold, spotted, pink and the smell, wearing nappies, they have tails and antlers, Sir, it's really bad. People are using the Bubblehead Charm." The Auror rushed out.

The goblins standing at the doors to the bank waved and said "may your day be profitable." 

Once back inside, they all returned to themselves and everyone went into the concave and showed the various memories of that happened.


	2. Letting Dumbledore Know

Harry was leaning against the doorway to the back garden, staring at the night sky. "Master?" Severus asked joining him.

"Severus, sorry, did you need something?" Harry gave him a small smile and pulled him close to him, wrapping his arms around the man.

"No, I was wondering what you were doing here? Master, are you upset about what happened at the bank yesterday?" Severus replied, he looked up to Harry's face and saw that the man was worried about something.

"No, I am thinking about how to make Dumbledore realize we are back without giving us away exactly. Something subtle that not everyone will pick up it's us, but he will." Harry answered him. "I have a few ideas, but I think we need to talk about them, and maybe harsh something out. We might need to put some of the ideas aside for now or maybe even combine them."

"I am sure we can think of a good idea, Master. They still don't know about the house yet. It seems that the new ward you put up made them forget the house was even there." Severus informed him. 

"I was thinking of having Fred and George visit their parents, but I believe that would be a bad idea, since they aren't Weasley anymore and they rarely visit them, I don't want Dumbledore to get any ideas and try something with them."

"You know all of us want to help. We have been working at this for two years, we will be fine Master." Severus gave him a quick kiss and added "Harry, you can do this, we are all here for you."

Harry tilted his head down and gave Severus a grin. "Thank you Severus and I do like it when you surprise me and use my name, though Master does make me want to show you how much I do love you."

"I know, Master, why do you think we use it." Severus smirked.

_________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was sitting at the round table (no it's not from King Arthur) and looking at various maps. "Maybe what we can do is something similar to what we did in the bank but to the people in Diagon Alley?" Neville asked.

"No, I don't want to get anyone upset with us over a prank, I want them to love us and hate Dumbledore and the Ministry." Harry answered. 

"What about the cells that Lucius and Severus were in, maybe we can leave a few surprises there?" Pansy suggested.

Harry looked at her and to Merlin. "That would work. Something that can leave a message behind for them."

"We have a few different potions that can create a message." Fred said.

"We just need to know the length and time frame on the message." George added.

"If you also want it be able to be released on a timer or a trip wire one." Fred and George finished.

"We can use some of the old potion we used in the bank to make sure they knew it was from us, Master." Severus added. "Maybe the one that makes them smell, but if we use a Semi Permanent Sticking Charm on the potion, they will have a harder time getting rid of the smell."

"Place an old newspaper in it, one with a story about us, Master." Lucius said.

"I have some of the old Quibblers still." Luna informed them. "If we do it tomorrow they will be there and we won't have to send a special message to get them to go."

"Why are there going there tomorrow?" Pansy and Draco asked.

"They want to chat with some of them former Death Eaters still alive to see if they can get an idea of where Lucius and Severus might have taken Harry to hide him." Luna answered, since she joined with Harry two years ago, she had dropped her dreamy persona when around family and her real friends.

"We can get into Azkaban tonight, that will be easy. The potions won't take long to place and neither will the spell, about what twenty minutes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, give or take about five minutes. Have Pansy, Draco, Theo, Luna and Neville keep the Dementors away, we can have it set up in that time." Fred said.

Harry thought for a few minutes. "The message should be simple. I was thinking of "you should have released them." What do you think?"

"It's good, it tells them who we are and at the same time reminds them that if they had done it this wouldn't be happening." Draco said. "I will let the others know, Bill and Charlie can keep an eye on the Order for us.

"I agree." Everyone else added. 

"Midnight?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, and let's make sure Rita knows." Harry grinned at them.

_________________________________________________________________

Merlin dropped the paper on the kitchen table with a smirk. "We made the paper." She said. "Rita did a great job. I am actually surprised."

"Read it Lucius." Luna stated as she began to pour tea for everyone.

"Please Father." Draco added, as he put some toast on his plate. "Pass the eggs, Fred." Fred glanced up and pass Draco the eggs.

Lucius picked up the paper and glanced around quickly and realized everyone was waiting for him to read it. "Someone has it out for our dear Headmaster Dumbledore and Minster Shacklebolt. It appears that the powers that think they are invincible are learning they aren't. For years we have wondered what happened to our dear Boy-Who-Lived after he defeated Voldemort again. We watched, in the papers, as Dumbledore and the Ministry tried to derail Harry Potter's attempts at freeing the spies for the Light. The same spies who made it possible for our Harry to defeat the psycho name Voldemort. 

We saw the memories from Harry Potter, memories that were given by Mr. Dumbledore to show that Severus Snape and the Malfoy Family were actually aiding Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Potter to help destroy Voldemort once and for all. What was the reward that the Malfoy Family and Mr. Snape received? They received no trials and were tossed into Azkaban, how is that better than what Voldemort would have done? Didn't they object when they learned of others not getting trials? Didn't they object when they learned others were put into Azkaban instead of Ministry holding cells before they were given a trial? Yet, Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Snape were put into Azkaban without a trial, they weren't put into a Ministry holding cell.

Now, I am wondering if anyone else noticed just three days ago a small article on page 5 of our newspaper, where the Ministry was going to take the very house where James and Lily Potter were murdered and sell the land. That's right everyone, they decided to sell the land, they didn't even put it to vote in Wizengamot or let anyone know. They just placed a small article on the back pages of our newspaper in hopes that no one would notice. I can tell you from my sources, that the property is now safely out of Ministry hands. 

Another interesting bit of news for you my dear readers is that the Ministry has decided, lead by Mr. Dumbledore, to declare our heroes deceased and claimed their vaults. Can you imagine if that was your family and they did this? How would you feel? They tried to steal Harry's land, and they did take their vaults for no reason. When I asked I was told because they hadn't seen him in two years therefore he must be deceased. I don't know about the rest of you, but that appears to be a very sad excuse. I know there are plenty of other wizards and witches that have gone on trips far longer and they haven't been declared deceased. 

So my readers, I am asking you what are we to do about this? I say we let them know how we feel. The Headmaster and Minister Shacklebolt shouldn't be allowed to get away with this." Lucius put down the paper. 

"She did an excellent job." Theo commented. 

"Anything in the paper about their trip to Azkaban?" Fred asked.

"I do hope they enjoyed our presents." George added.

"I didn't see anything but doesn't mean it won't make the paper. One or two of the guards will want to tell someone." Draco told them.

"Do you think Dumbledore might have memory charmed anyone who smelled them?" Neville asked.

"No, I believe they are now wondering what is going on. We got them in the Bank and in Azkaban, two places that are famous for their security." Harry commented. "I think it's time I made my appearance at Wizengamot. The seats I hold will help us greatly."

"Don't you think he might try something?" Narcissa asked, her worry clear in her voice.

"He won't, not the first session, he will try something after that. He won't know I am even in the Ministry, until I allow it. I won't reveal myself until I am in the Wizengamot." Harry paused "he might try something after the session ends, when we go to leave. He won't have much time to set anything up, so he will go the talk to me route. I will make sure to wear protective gear."

"I can also brew a few potions, Master, that will help. Since your Occlumency is better than mine, he won't be able to break into your mind, not that he would do it in front of the members of the Wizengamot." 

"Yes, plan is set." Harry told them. "We are going to take them down."


	3. A Small Victory

Harry walked through the Ministry with Lucius in his pocket and Merlin keeping pace with him. No one could see them and since the Wizengamot was not set to start for another hour, not many people were in their way. They quietly entered into the Wizengamot chamber. Harry pulled Lucius out of his pocket. "Lucius where should we sit?"

Lucius transformed into himself. "Merlin needs to take her seat." Lucius pointed to the chair that was just behind where the Minister would sit. "It's reserved for Merlin. The chair to the left of that is for her heir. The four seats to the left of that are for the Founders'. The chair to the right of Merlin's is for the heir of Morgana LeFey, Master, that is where you need to sit."

"Wouldn't it be better if I took one of the Founders' seats?" Harry asked.

"Not this time, you want to come from a position of power. Merlin and Morgana held the highest seats in the Wizengamot. About 200 years ago, when this Ministry building was created, we arranged the seating to reflect that. As Morgana's heir, you hold equal power to Merlin. The LeFey, the Ambrosius and the Founders rule the Wizengamot. The Chief Warlock and the Minority Leader are under them. The Minister and department heads are just below that."

"Where are you going to sit?" Harry asked. 

"Where I belong, Master." Lucius answered, he ignored the look Harry gave them as they headed to their seats. When Harry sat down, Lucius knelt by Harry's legs, leaning into him. 

Harry gave a bit of a laugh "you and Severus never cease to surprise me." Harry turned to Merlin "I am going to cast the disillusionment spell in parsel, Dumbledore will see us otherwise."

"They will start arriving soon, to set up for the session, Master. Dumbledore is always early." Lucius informed them.

"Do you have a plan?" Merlin asked as Harry began to cast.

"Yes, and you're going to love it."

"I usually do." She replied.

"He is going to try and have me arrested, Master." Lucius informed Harry.

"He isn't going to know you are here until we leave." Harry replied. 

"Part of your plan?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I will warn you before I dispel the disillusionment on you Lucius." 

They stop speaking as the doors opened, they watched Percy come in with others as they started setting up for the session of the Wizengamot. After about fifteen minutes, they saw Dumbledore come in with his cohorts. Harry felt Lucius touch his thigh, when Harry looked down, Lucius pointed to where Dumbledore was sitting. Harry looked closely at Dumbledore and grinned. He nudged Merlin, and pointed. She gave him a smirk.

Soon the session was beginning, they waited patiently for the opening they needed. After a reading of the last minutes, Dumbledore said "any new introductions."

Harry dispelled Merlin and him as he rose. "Yes, I would like to introduce Merlin Ambrosius. You certainly are looking mighty colorful Headmaster Dumbledore and Minister Shacklebolt." Harry cancelled the glamours on Dumbledore and Shacklebolt as he spoke.

Merlin rose. "I would like to introduce Harrison James Peverell-Black. Minister Shacklebolt, Headmaster Dumbledore very fashion forward." Together they sat down and watched the chaos that erupted from their introductions.

Dumbledore pounded his gavel and got everyone back under control. "Mr. Potter you will remove yourself and that woman from this session."

Harry laughed as he said "why would I do that?"

"This is a series matter, you do not have the right to be here." Dumbledore answered.

Harry again laughed. "Mr. Weasley." Harry handed Percy some parchment. "You will find that shows that I do indeed have the right to be here, it will also show that you don't, unless you have your own seats and aren't just using all of mine, Severus or Lucius?"

There was a lot of yelling again, Merlin stood up next. "Mr. Weasley." She handed him some more parchment. "You will find everything is in order."

Percy began to look through the parchments. He waited until everything was quiet, when everyone settled down Percy spoke. "Lord Harrison James Peverell-Black claims the seats of LeFey, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Potter, Prince, Malfoy, Black, and Evans. Lady Merlin Ambrosius claims the seats of Ambrosius and Tudor." Percy paused as everyone watched Lady Magic either accept or decline the claim. When Lady Magic accepted their claims, chaos erupted again.

Harry never took his eyes off of Dumbledore. He waited until everything was calm again, Harry spoke "I do believe that settles matters regarding our claims. Now Headmaster do you have any seats?"

"How dare you Harry Potter!" Lady Longbottom screeched.

"I dare because for the past 18 years he has been using my seats illegally. I dare because this government tried to steal my vaults, declaring me and my husbands dead. I dare because this government tried to steal my land. The very land my parents were killed on while defending me against the last Dark Lord. I dare because this government imprisoned innocent people and did nothing to change their ways. I dare because this government cares more for being viewed in the right light, cares more for making sure the people view them in a good light. They don't care for justice, they don't care for doing the right thing, even if it means costing them some slight discomfort." Harry looked at all the Lords and Ladies in the Wizengamot. "Escort Headmaster Dumbledore out."

"I have my own seats. I have two." Dumbledore stated.

"Please remove yourself from the Chief Warlock position. That position now belongs to Lord March, as he is the leader of the Tory Party." Harry stated.

Merlin and Harry exchanged a quick look as chaos again erupted from all the members of the Wizengamot. "You do know how to make it interesting." Merlin commented to Harry.

"Show isn't over yet." Harry told her. He laid a hand on Lucius' hand as it laid on his thigh. They watched the new Chief Warlock being sworn in. As Chief Warlock March took his seat, he picked up the gavel. "I look forward to serving this esteemed body. New business?" 

"I am calling for a complete review of all the laws passed or veto'ed over the last eighteen years." He felt Lucius' hand squeeze his thigh in agreement of his words. He didn't want to waste time listening to them pass or veto bills that they would just have to review.

Chaos erupted again as several members started to voice their protest over the request. "Mr. Potter." Minister Shacklebolt started.

"Lord Peverell-Black." Harry informed him, out of the corner of his eye he saw the new Chief Warlock grin.

"Lord Peverell-Black you are aware of how long that might take?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Are you saying because it would take time, you want to allow laws that were illegally created to keep being legal? Bills that should be laws to stay dead." Harry asked. No one replied. "I call for a review."

"Seconded." Merlin said. 

"Motion Passed." Percy finished. 

They watched as the Whigs erupted with their objections. All the Tories were enjoying the chaos Harry had created. After several minutes Lord March pounded his gavel calling for order. "This will take some time for us to get this information together. Mr. Weasley, how long do you believe do you require to gather this information?"

"I will need at least a week." Percy replied.

"I call for our next session to be in two weeks." Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Seconded." Lord Doge stated.

"Motion passed." Percy stated. 

"Session ended." Lord March stated.

Harry touched Lucius as he stood up, Merlin rose and they quickly made their way to the doors. At the doors Harry stopped, "ready Lucius?"

"Yes, Master." Lucius replied and suddenly they heard gasps as Lucius was standing next to Harry. They watched Dumbledore and Shacklebolt try to force their way over to them. Harry smirked, grabbed hold of Lucius and Merlin and apparited them out of the Ministry. They landed in their home.

"That was fun." Harry said. 

"We need to do that again." Merlin said. "How long before those prank potions wear off?"

"No idea, but the pink spotted skin didn't match their robes." Harry smirked.

"How did it go?" Narcissa asked entering the room. 

"Great, we will show everyone the memory after dinner."


	4. Two Weeks Passes Quickly

Seamus, Dean, Bill and Charlie kept them up to date on what the Order was doing. Pansy and her team kept track of Diagon Alley, while Luna and Neville watched Hogsmeade and Hogwarts with the aid of several house elves for the next two weeks. 

They were enjoying watching the Order come up with theories that were all wrong and no matter what trap they had tried to set, it didn't work, simply because Harry was content to stay home instead.

At the end of two weeks:

"Master, do you think it will work?" Severus asked as Lucius was laying out Harry's Wizengamot robes. 

"Yes, someone has been there everyday in one way or another and have watched all of Dumbledore and Kingsley's plans to prevent our attempt to enter into Wizengamot. He is actually expecting us to pull the same stunt and be early and come in under the radar." Harry answered. 

Lucius grinned. "I don't think he will be expecting this, Master. Severus, are the twins ready?"

"Yes, they will start at exactly ten minutes before the session starts. Draco with Narcissa will be in the Leaky Cauldron and make sure it gets back to the Ministry." Severus answered Lucius. He turned to Harry "Master, you have the potions and emergency port-key?"

"Yes, Severus." Harry moved closer to Severus. "I also have a tracer and tracker on our rings. If we get into trouble you will know, you know what to do." Harry kissed him. "You also know the chances of Merlin and I not escaping are very slim. They still haven't even figured out how we got you out of Azkaban."

"I know, Harry, I am just worried." Severus laid his head on Harry's shoulder as Harry pulled him into a hug.

"I know, I wish I could give you a guarantee, but I will promise you Severus I will do my best to always return." Harry whispered into his ear. 

"We will never leave you." Harry heard Lucius tell Severus as Lucius hugged Severus from behind.

"Let's get this done, I do want the memory of this." Severus told them. 

"Lucius, I have a port key for you, in case you can't get out of Gringott. The goblins were fine with it." Harry smiled at his mates. "Now let's go and have fun."

Severus smiled at Harry's words. He never expected to hear a Dark Lord utter those words, but then again, he never would have expected a Dark Lord pull the prank they did at Gringott or Azkaban. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Merlin was standing next to Harry next to the lifts by the Ministry entrance. "Two minutes." She said.

"I wonder how long it will take them to leave the building?" Harry asked.

"Three minutes?" Merlin guessed "dinner for a month?"

"Sure, I will go with two." Harry answered "and no trying to get the twins to fulfill the bet this time."

"You never said I had to do it, the bet was just you wouldn't cook for a month, besides you know how bad I am at cooking." 

"Than you have to cut up the gross potion ingredients for Severus." Harry stated.

"Fine." Merlin commented. 

"They have been spotted." Draco's voice came through their ear pieces. It was something the twins had developed that allowed only them to talk to each other, no one else could use them.

"We sent the message." Narcissa added.

Merlin and Harry looked at the lift and began to wait. Two minutes later, Aurors started appearing out of the lifts. As the lift started to go back down, Merlin and Harry stepped onto it. They entered the Ministry to see more Aurors heading towards the different lifts. They walked slowly and carefully towards the Wizengamot. At the closed doors, Harry looked at Merlin and touched the ear piece "we are in." Harry held the door open for Merlin.

"What a pleasant day outside." Merlin said as they appeared in the session. "I do hope we aren't late, the lifts were very busy."

"Yes, it appears the Aurors were in a rush to leave the building." Harry remarked as they headed to their seats. "I do apologize Chief Warlock March."

"Quite alright, Lord Peverell-Black, we haven't started as of yet." The new Chief Warlock replied. His party and a few others were enjoying the newspaper stories and other things that had been coming out regarding Dumbledore and how the Ministry had treated their Savior. Yes, he was glad Lord Peverell-Black was on their side.

Dumbledore was glaring at Harry and Merlin as they took their seats. Once seated they went through the normal routine of the reading of the minutes and introduction. "Mr. Weasley, you have a complete list of laws we need to review?" Chief Warlock March asked.

"Yes, Chief Warlock. In the parchments you are now receiving is the list of laws that are up for review. They are listed by priority with the laws that would be effected by their dismissal or acceptance." Percy explained. 

"I object." Dumbledore stated from his seat. He was looking down at the list.

"On what grounds?" Minister Shacklebolt asked, clearly annoyed by seeing Harry Potter and Merlin in the Wizengamot. 

"These laws could crash our government. We must make sure we are stable and slowly go through the changes this review could cause. If we spread the laws out over a few months we can get people ready for them." Dumbledore explained.

"No, we will review them now." Harry stated "you will not delay the review in any way. You knew these were being passed illegal and you still did it, be grateful I am not pressing charges and asking for magic to issue the punishment." The warning was clear and everyone understood exactly what Harry had just threatened Dumbledore with if the man continued down this road.

Dumbledore glared and went to speak when Merlin added "I will also be pressing charges for line theft, child abuse and anything else I can think of or magic will allow in regards to my nephew." 

"I remove my objection." Dumbledore stated. 

Harry noticed a lot of the members of the Wizengamot realized that Dumbledore was afraid of what magic would do if Harry or Merlin asked for Lady Magic to pass judgement. They also realized that since the man backed down what Harry and Merlin had said was the truth. They saw Dumbledore in a new light and it wasn't a good light. The day passed slowly they started the process of reviewing the laws. 

One of the important one laws was the the Werewolf and other creature registries and it was put up as the first one in the session. Merlin and Harry banded together on it and had it destroyed, before Dumbledore or his cronies could open their mouths, Harry declared "all of our seats and any alliances seats will vote for these registries to be banned."

"Harry, you know how dangerous werewolves are." Dumbledore almost screamed.

"So dangerous that you allowed one to go to Hogwarts for seven years, you even provided a place for him to change and not hurt anyone? So dangerous that one was our defense professor during my third year? So dangerous that you wanted them on your side in our last war?" Harry asked. 

They heard the mummers of the Lords and Ladies wondering what exactly was going on. Dumbledore had werewolves at Hogwarts. If they were so dangerous why did he have them there. "He was the exception to the rule."

"Really? Then why did you have him go out and recruit others to your side?" Harry asked. He made the question sound so innocent.

"So that they wouldn't join with Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore answered smugly.

"So they wouldn't join Lord Voldemort? The same Lord Voldemort who was promising them the same thing you were promising. You promised if they would join your side, they would have the same rights as wizards and do away with the registry. Lord Voldemort was willing to deliver but you weren't. Seems to me we can't trust your word, werewolves are good at smelling lies." Harry replied. 

"It was for the greater good." Dumbledore responded. "I did what I needed to do to keep them out of the war and to keep them from endangering the wizarding world."

"For the greater good, you know that is an interesting expression. I saw it somewhere. Now where did I see it?" Harry paused and could see Dumbledore was getting furious. "I remember, it was carved by Gellert Grindelwald as his slogan into his fortress. The same fortress he was later imprisoned in. The fortress is Nurmengard Prison, and it's carved over the gate. I find it interesting that he was one of your friends when you were teens together in Godric's Hollow. The same place you moved to after your father was sent to Azkaban for attacking some muggle boys." 

Merlin and Harry watched the shock and chaos that erupted over Harry's words, they especially watched the various shades of red that were coming from Dumbledore has he tried to answer all the questions tossed at him. "He looks like he is having a fit." Merlin commented.

Harry grinned as he quietly told her "all in a morning's work." He stood up. "Chief Warlock, perhaps we can move onto the next review."

Minister Shacklebolt started banging his gravel as Dumbledore stopped speaking, turning his glare towards Harry and Merlin. The rest of the morning passed in similar fashion, each time Dumbledore would start an objection, Harry forced him to remove his objections. When the session broke for lunch, Dumbledore rose from his seat, his intention clear, he was heading straight for Harry. "This is going to be interesting." They heard a voice say.

"Harry, how could you?" Dumbledore demanded. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Yes, do you?" Harry calmly asked. "You seem to believe you can cover up your crimes and just bury them and expect me to allow it." He turned to Merlin. "Now I do believe it's our lunch break."

Before Dumbledore could say anything else, Minister Shacklebolt arrived. "You are under arrest."

"For what?" Harry asked. "I haven't done a thing wrong. However, I can provide a ton of evidence against the Headmaster and the Order."

Dumbledore laid a hand on Shacklebolt's arm stopping him from speaking. "Harry, I am sure we can work this out. We will make sure Severus and Lucius will go free, we won't send them back to Azkaban."

"They never belonged there in the first place. You sent two of your spies to Azkaban without a trial and you expect that I will take your word that they won't be sent back when I believe I already showed how reliable your word is." Harry saw the beetle form of Rita sitting on his chair and knew tomorrow's paper was going to be interesting. "If you two or anyone else associated with you two, try to keep me and Merlin from attending these sessions, try to capture Severus or Lucius or in any way do anything illegal I will release every piece of evidence. If I die from anything but old age, the information will be released. So I would recommend you make sure that we will be leaving here without the Aurors you have waiting outside those doors bothering us." 

"You can't do that." Shacklebolt stated.

"You will find that we can do exactly what we say we will do." Merlin answered. "You have upset the balance of magic, we are here to fix it." 

"Now I want to go and enjoy my lunch break." Harry said. "I have a feeling this afternoon will be just as interesting."


	5. Afternoon Session and Fixing Dumbledore

Harry and Merlin spent most of their lunch talking to other members of the Wizengamot, especially Lady Longbottom, who had a long talk with Neville and Luna and learned a lot of truths. So she joined them in filling in everyone and anyone who was listening, on exactly what had happened over the years at Hogwarts, the situation with Severus and Lucius and exactly what the old coot had done. 

At the end of lunch a solid group of now converted followers followed Harry and Merlin back into the Wizengamot. The battle lines were drawn and it was clearly Harry's side that had the numbers and the magical power in the room. Percy looked between Harry and Dumbledore, as Minister Shacklebolt approached Harry. "I will be speaking to Madam Bones, there will be charges pressed against you and your husbands."

"For what?" Harry asked calmly.

"I would like to know that too." Madam Bones said as she stepped forward out of the crowd. "Lord Peverell-Black hasn't broken any laws, and his husbands were being illegally detained. There were no charges against them."

"They are Death Eaters." Dumbledore stated coming forward.

"Death Eaters, do you really want to go that route now?" Harry asked, sickeningly sweet. When Dumbledore didn't answer, Harry grinned. "When did Severus become a Death Eater? He became one after you threatened him with expulsion if he did anything to Sirius Black or Remus Lupin after Sirius sent him almost to his death. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and it was the night of the full moon. My father saved him from being killed by Remus, not for the sake of saving Severus, but to keep Sirius and Remus alive. You, instead of punishing them, threatened Severus. A boy of 16, a boy who you knew was being abused at home. Severus, like me and Tom Riddle, asked not to be returned to our abusive environments. Do people want to know who Tom Riddle became?" 

"Harry." Dumbledore warned.

"He became Lord Voldemort. He didn't really start down that dark path until you refused to allow him to become a Professor at Hogwarts, what was your reason again, yes, I remember, you said you would not have anyone as dark as him teaching students. He only started out dark, you turned him evil, with all of your "greater good" ideas." Harry paused "you see he was hoping when Voldemort was killed either Severus going after him for killing my mother or Dumbledore himself, he could set himself up again as a slayer of Dark Lords. When he realized I survived, he changed his plans, forced Severus to take a Vow of Protection for me. Not telling the man the abuse I was enduring might kill him and me, if my magic didn't protect me. His last plan, well you know this of course, was after I killed Tom for the sake of a prophecy he set up, that he could kill me. This is what it is all about. He wants all of you to view me as the new Dark Lord, giving him another Dark Lord to kill. You like your power to much, you like the idea of everyone coming to you with their problems, providing the solutions you want. You like the idea of having your name go down in history, you have been hoping to become better known than my aunt. Pity, it didn't work." Harry grinned and leaned forward close to Dumbledore but loud enough for everyone to hear. "You really shouldn't have put my husbands in Azkaban." He walked to his seats, leaving behind stunned members of the Wizengamot.

Dumbledore recovered. "I was right, you are a Dark Lord."

"That is your excuse for everything. If someone doesn't agree with you, they are dark. Before Voldemort was killed if the Wizengamot or Board didn't agree with you, you would start spouting off about Voldemort returning. Oh get over it, the man is dead, and as much as Dumbledore would enjoy it if he did return he isn't." Harry stated. "Now can we continue with the afternoon session, I believe Mr. Weasley has more laws for us to review." 

Merlin joined him. "You got more people on your side, do you see them looking at Dumbledore with disgust in their eyes. Lady Longbottom's words are also spreading."

"I do believe, before we leave here tonight, I might be able to get him arrested." Harry replied.

"I am not taking that bet." Merlin commented. "I do have an idea." She leaned closer to Harry.

"Idea?" Harry gave her a small smirk, he really did enjoy her ideas.

"Yes, if you look at some of the upcoming laws, one is about the banning of spells, we could use that to have some fun." Merlin told him.

"Have fun." Harry replied. "Rita was here earlier, and I saw her flying around at lunch." He knew the papers would be interesting for the new week at least.

"She is over by Dumbledore, sitting between the Minister and him. The Minister looks like he is about to start in on you." She had been watching and knew that while Shacklebolt was an honest man, he had to much faith in the old coot. She was hoping by the end of the session the man would realize he had his faith in the wrong person.

"Next on the agenda is the banning of several of the Dark Arts magics." Percy intoned. He looked around, this was going to be interesting he thought. He knew the dark would win on this, but also realized Dumbledore wasn't going to go peacefully. The man was firmly in need of a reality check, Percy thought, so were his two youngest siblings, and his parents. If Ginny still believed she was going to marry Harry Potter, she was going to be in for a surprise. He looked down at the list of items. His eyes went wide. He knew what Dumbledore was going to do, he would have felt bad for the man, but after what he had been hearing and the reaction from Dumbledore, he didn't anymore.

"Since the law was revoked, we now have to go down the list of Dark Magic and get them revoked again." Minister Shacklebolt started.

"I don't see that on my list, there is no reason for them to be revoked." Chief Warlock March stated. "If we are voting, we vote, but we are not just accepting this as being already done." 

"They are dark, what more is there to say." Doge stated.

"Is he really that stupid?" Harry muttered to Merlin.

"He is a Dumbledore man, through and through."

Harry rose from his seat. "Why were they banned? They were banned based on the word on one man, Albus Dumbledore and I believe I have shown, numerous times in fact, that his word isn't to be trusted. Yes, Dark Magic does take a broader set of emotions to use, but so does the Patronus Charm. Yes, you can kill with Dark Magic, but don't be fooled into thinking Light Magic can't be used that way. We ended a war, with Light Magic killing people, just as well as Dark Magic. We have three that are classified as Unforgiveable Curses, but I don't think we should allow them to be cast like they are harmless, but they do serve their purposed." Harry waved his hand and parchment flew to everyone. "There is the history of those three spells. The Killing Curse was originally used to aid those in great pain and were dying anyway, to give them a quicker and less painful death. The Imperius Curse was originally used to stop someone from killing themselves or others, it was also used to help those with mental health issues until they could be brought to a safe environment. The Cruciatus Curse was designed to help start a heart or even bring back nerves in those with nerve damage. Before you start screaming at me, again, I am saying we don't need to say they are allowed to be used or teach them how to be cast, but we do need these types of magic." 

Harry walked down to the main floor of the Wizengamot. He looked at each of them. "In our history, magic has always been balanced. You can't have life without death, you can't have pain without knowing happiness, you can't have love without understanding hate, just like light can't exist without dark. Our world has taken the basics of magic and twisted them, all to benefit the so called Lord of the Light, a title he gave himself, it wasn't given to him by magic. If it was, don't you think he would have been punished for what he has done by magic."

He held up his hand and a ball of white light formed in his hand. "This is pure magic. As you can see, if I pump more magic into it, it will grow, Lady Longbottom, I am going to give this to you, I want you to cast a light spell into it." Harry walked towards her and handed her the ball. "Feel it first. Tell me what do you feel?"

Lady Longbottom held the ball of magic in her hand and with her other touched it, and let out a giggle. "It feels so powerful, so light weight, so free." She couldn't hide the awe in her voice. 

"Please those around her, if you want to touch it, please do, before she casts her spell." Harry grinned at them. He saw Merlin was still watching Dumbledore who was clearly trying to find a way to stop what was going to happen. "Please cast a simple light spell." 

Lady Longbottom pulled out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." The ball floated in the air.

"Now, that is a light spell, we learn that in our first year, it's one of the first spells we are taught, but you can kill with that spell, cast it on someone and levitate them over a cliff, not that anyone here is going to do that. Touch the ball again, how does it feel, the same with the rest of you. Notice it stayed white." He added with a smile towards the wizards and witches in the Wizengamot.

Everyone touched the ball and some giggled, some petted it, enjoying the feeling. "Now take the ball again in your palm."

Lady Longbottom did. "Now, since I know you won't want to do this, I will cast a legal dark magic spell, one we use all the time and don't even acknowledge that is a dark spell because it's accepted by Dumbledore." Harry pulled out his wand and cast Reducto. The ball stayed the same in Lady Longbottom's palm. "Touch it."

Again the same people touched it and giggles were again heard, with more people petting it. "Do you feel anything different in it?"

"No." They all said. 

"Because to magic it doesn't make a different. Our cores are all different, we have white, grey and dark. If you force someone with a dark core to use light spells, and not expand their dark core, their magic withers a bit, and it takes more energy to use white spells. Why do you think other magic schools teach all three types of magic? Here is our OWLs and NEWTs scores compared to theirs." Harry summoned more parchment and presented it to the Wizengamot. "As you can see, since Dumbledore has taken control of our school and world, our scores have dropped, we were at one time the best, now we are second to the last, a school with three students is below us, the only reason they fell below us is because of the number of students." Harry looked around. "Now before you start accusing me of being dark or a Dark Lord, ask yourself a few questions, do you really want your children and grandchildren to be stunted, to have a sub par education, to know that they could learn more and get a better education if we stopped with this idea of dark equaling evil. Yes, we have Death Eaters in Azkaban, but it's not filled with just Death Eaters, if that was true we wouldn't need an Auror Department. I am sure Madam Bones can provide the statics that show not all those who commit crimes are Death Eater. One of Dumbledore's own Order members is well known as a thief, yet he still hasn't served any time in Azkaban." Harry walked back to his seat and summoned the ball of magic that was still being petted back to him. "Sorry." He told them sheepishly as they looked at him with the loss of their favorite toy. "I can show you how to create one if you wish." 

Merlin leaned in. "That was good, now for me."

Merlin rose up. "I agree with Lord Peverell-Black, over the ages, magic has evolved and become more useful in aiding our people as the needs have arisen. Many of you are probably wondering why it seems we have a vendetta against Mr. Dumbledore. I am sure you have been reading the paper, and many have seen him shrink back from answering our challenges. Many have listened to him say that I am not Merlin, despite Lady Magic's acknowledge." She smirked at Harry, time to end Dumbledore and his cronies once and for all. She wanted Harry to start a peaceful life. "I, Merlin Ambrosius also known as Myrddin Emrys, hereby call on Lady Magic to judge Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I call Lady Magic to judge him on his treatment of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Tobias Snape, Harry James Peverell-Black, formerly Potter. So Mote It Be."

"So Mote It Be." Harry replied, as others joined.

Lady Magic stepped forward. "Merlin, it is a pleasure to see you again." Everyone gasped as they had never seen Lady Magic before in all the times she had been called upon. She was of average height with long blond wavy hair, a full figure and dressed in a green robe carrying a wood staff.

"My Lady, it is I who have been honored with the pleasure of knowing you." Merlin answered.

"You have called for an important judgement. One I was hoping to hear called well before now. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have wrong magic for over fifty years. You have cut off my people, you have damaged my people. You have gone against magic, against what is right and against the desire you sought to be called the Lord of the Light. You are guilty of all that has been laid at your door. Abuse of power, child abuse and neglect, magical abuse, endangering our world and those in the muggle world by creating fake Lords of the Dark. You have caused the deaths of many magical beings, you have disrespected so many magical creatures. Your sentence is to be stripped of your magic, you will be placed in the muggle world, with a memory charm and a tongue tying curse, so you can't speak of what you have seen or heard." They watched as magic passed it's judgement and saw Albus Dumbledore disappear. 

"You know, his name is close to abuse." Harry added in an aside to Merlin.

"I didn't even think of that." She replied.

"Now that is done. Those who have shared in the guilt in regards to what Albus Dumbledore aimed to do, will also be punished, not as severely, but they will know my wrath. Minister Shacklebolt, for refusing to follow your head and heart in regards Lord Peverell-Black, you are removed as Minister and you will be paying a very stiff fine, since you weren't totally aware of what was going on, but still refused to acknowledge what you did know. Hermione Granger, Ginerva, Ronald, Molly and Arthur Weasley, will find their magic restricted, they will also be fined. Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, since they decided to aid in the fake marriage contract that was to be presented here today, will find themselves married to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who also aided in it's creation." Several gasps were heard around the room, many were surprised by what they were hearing from Lady Magic, they had honestly thought Dumbledore was being truthful, despite what they had heard. 

"I will say a few more things before I leave. Harry James Peverell-Black, for your protection of what is right and in honoring magic, I am granting you and your husbands the titles of Lords of Light and Dark. The three of you will hold those titles until your deaths, which will not be for a very long time. Those who have aided you, will find they have also been blessed. They are Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Theo Nott, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Fred, George, Narcissa and Draco Peverell-Black." 

"Thank you Lady Magic, I am honored." Harry bowed.

"In regards to what Harry was trying to teach you regarding magic, he is correct. Light needs Dark, you can't have shadows without both. Dark doesn't not equal evil, evil comes in all shapes, sizes and with different cores types. Some magic should be kept from children. Family magic shouldn't not be banned. Harry and Merlin know which magics need to be watched, guide them well my friend." Lady Magic said.

"I will." Merlin answered, as she bowed in acknowledgment of the new role she was to play.

Lady Magic smiled and faded out. The room erupted into chaos. "So your idea was better than mine." Harry grinned at her. "I can't wait to show everyone this."

Merlin laughed. "I did tell you that we would change the magical world."

"I know. Now, how do we make our escape?" Harry asked, as it appeared they were to be surrounded by everyone.

"This is one time, I believe we need to ride it out." Merlin answered. "If not, we will just have to do it again later."

Harry groaned, and together they started answering questions.


End file.
